


Taking a Break

by Toaverse



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grime and Sasha basically watching Suspicion Island together, Short One Shot, and just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Sometimes, too much of a good thing isn’t healthy. That being training in Sasha’s case.So Grime gives his second piece of advise. That being: “Take a break for once.”.
Relationships: Grime (Disney:Amphibia) & Sasha Waybright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Toadcatcher last Saturday, and holy hell do I have some glorious ideas for fics in my head! :D
> 
> Like, can we have a mini series about Sasha and Grime, and general Yunnan being their arch enemy? :D
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this short fic!🐸

It appears to be rather quiet in the barn, only being able to hear a show being played on a smartphone.

Sitting on one of the wooden crates. Sasha looks at her phone screen where the next episode of Suspicion Island is playing, but isn’t really paying attention. And she knows that it’s not only because she already watched this season.

After the whole general Yunnan thing, Grime had somehow convinced her to relax for a little while, saying how training all day can lead to exhaustion when it comes to the real deal of bounty hunters and overall newtopians. Sasha’s doesn’t really like to admit it to herself, but he does have a point there.

So what does Grime’s idea of relaxing look like? To further binge watch Suspicion Island, with old sweaters and all!

Sasha turns her gaze away from the small screen, instead focusing on the old over-sized sweater that she’s wearing that’s covering her armor. It feels a bit uncomfortable, but also not. She can’t really decide.

“So, who do you think is the most suspicious?” Grime asks her after the episode is over.

It snaps Sasha out of her thoughts, and quickly makes something up. “I...uhm...I think Brandy is. Y-yeah! Looks can be deceiving after all.” She quickly answers.

Grime however, can see right through her lie.

“You’re thinking about training again, aren’t you?” He asks, clearly expecting her not to lie about it.

“Well...” Sasha starts, but pauses for a moment, looking up at the toad captain. “Kinda?” She forces a smile as she says it.

Grime sighs, probably out of frustration. “Look, Sasha. Overthrowing the king is gonna be quite hard work, which means we gotta take a break from time to time.” He says while opening a can of Bog Grog, only to grab another one and throws it at Sasha. “Here, otherwise your engine will die.”

Sasha catches the can of Bog Grog, and stares at it for a moment. ‘This better not taste disgusting...’ she hopes as she opens the can.

She can’t really remember when it was the last time she drank proper liquid, probably when Toad Tower was still up and running. So Sasha straight up takes a big sip and swallows it soon after.

And it tastes awful.

Sasha can’t help but gag after she swallowed the liquid. “My lord, this tastes awful!” She calls out.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Grime says casually, as if his first luitenant is a toad. “Now, next episode?” He asks as if he’s a kid asking his mom to watch TV.

The human is about to say no, and that they should train, but catching sight of Grime pulling a puppy-eye look, she pauses. “Fine.” she says instead.

“Yes!” Grime cheers, before putting the next episode of Suspicion Island on.

As the episode plays, Sasha finds herself leaning against the crate behind her, sitting as if she’s in a cinema. She also takes small sips of her Bog Grog, feeling like the disgusting taste distracts her from thinking about training.

And as she’s watching, Sasha can imagine things going okey for her, Grime and the other toads. But first, a break is well deserved.


End file.
